mai_otome_himefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Pat141elite/Street Fighter X Mai-HiME/Childs
"CHILDs" are the different creatures that are being summoned by the HiMEs in their fight as their protector. The names and appearance of the child were based from ancient mythological creatures, monsters, and deities. Also, the child can be considered as the combination of living creatures with flesh and of mechanical or technological parts. The life of the child was connected with the life of the most important person in the life of the HiME. If the child of a certain HiME dies, the most important person in her life will also die. Additionally, if the HiME herself is killed, her most important person will die. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, some Childs are shown to have weaknesses to certain special attacks of many warriors from the Street Fighter roster; and of that note, this should not be on the extent of jeopardizing the lives of a HiME's most important person. Like the four main HiMEs in the story (Mai, Mikoto, Natsuki, and Shizuru), the Childs can also gain access to any of the special attacks from the Street Fighter roster, as well as Ultra Combos. The bases of each Child come from those heard in Japanese folklore, mythology, or even in other legends of world literature. 'Kagutsuchi' :Weakness: Anti-air attacks (e.g., Flash Kicks or Tiger Uppercuts) :Other Information: Draconarian-based; the sword protruded on its forehead becomes the Rebellion should it be pulled out. :Attacks: Yoga Fire, Yoga Teleport, Yoga Inferno, Yoga Catastrophe, Big Bang Typhoon, Shouki Hatsudou Kagutsuchi is the child of Mai Tokiha. It is a giant dragon-like creature with wings of fire. It has the ability to release fireballs from its mouth. It is also somewhat associated with whales and dolphins (hence the fin-like protrusions on its face and the sounds which it communicates with). Another reference is to the legendary phoenix as Kagutsuchi is shown to be able to be reborn from fire. Also, Kagutsuchi has the ability to fly with incredible speed because of its jet mode. There is a sword in its head, known as the Sword of Sealing. It was made by the Obsidian Lord, acting as a seal on its powers, allowing the Obsidian Lord to suppress it when needed. During the final battle, the HiME's attack on the HiME star weakens the Obsidian Lord and destroys the sword, loosening the control and allows Kagutsuchi full access to all its power to destroy the Obsidian Lord within Reito. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the Sword of Sealing becomes the Rebellion, the sword that is used by Dante from Devil May Cry. On the other hand, it shows vulnerability to anti-air attacks such as the Flash Kick,Shoryuken, and Tenshokyaku. Kagutsuchi is based on Honokaguchi (Kagu-tsuchi), a god of fire in Japanese mythology. He is the son of two gods, Izanami no Mikoto and Izanagi no Mikoto, who are the creators of the islands of Japan. As Honokaguchi was born, he burned his mother Izanami to death, becoming a motherless child like Mai. Whether this is the cause or not, Izanagi beheaded Honokaguchi with the totosuka sword, a sword ten grips long. The sword stuck in Kagutsuchi’s head is a reference to this. His body which was cut into eight pieces; and became eight volcanoes. 'Miroku' ::Weakness: Final Destruction, Hoyokusen, Metsu Shoryuken ::Other Information: Ogre-based. Can be vulnerable to midair special attacks such as the Airborne Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, and Zanku Hadokens Mikoto Minagi's child was Miroku. At first, Mikoto's element the claymore was introduced to be her child but later it was revealed that it was only her element. Both of her child and element were named Miroku that caused this confusion. The true appearance of Miroku was a giant ogre like creature that carries a giant spiked club. Miroku appeared to be like a full armored warrior with three arms and a big eye in it central body but its true face has in lower part. In earlier episodes Miroku only appeared as spikes that came out of the ground at Mikoto's command. Mikoto herself does not appear to completely control the Child, who is referred to as the protector of the Obsidian Lord and attempts to block an attack against him during the final battle. Miroku is weak to Ryu's Metsu Shoryuken, Cody's Final Destruction, and Chun-Li's Hoyokusen. In addition, special attacks in the air (i.e., Zanku Hadokens) may incapacitate it. The most obvious reference for Miroku is the absolute god Miroku, Maitreya in Sanskrit, from the religion Mitra. As for Mikoto, we see her name along with Izanami’s and Izanagi’s. It’s probably why she’s always stuck with Mai. Miroku's name was adopted from Japanese term for "Maitreya Buddha" as prophesied by the Buddha before entering nirvana. 'Duran' ::Weakness: Hadoken, Shoryuken, Tatsumaki ::Other Information: Quadrupedal-based; Duran is the only Child to have EX Specials. ::Attacks: Chrome Cartridge, Flash Cartridge, Silver Cartridge, Kaihou, Genei Jin Duran was a silver wolf like creature. It was the child of Natsuki Kuga. She named Duran after her deceased pet dog. Duran was aided with a pair of cannons on its back, and also by the different mechanical parts and weapons in its hind legs, which were composed of several types of projectiles (Silver Cartriges creates icicles; the EX version takes form of the Goo Shaver from Mega Man X5, Chrome Cartridges are conventional explosive charges; the EX version takes form of a fireball similar to Ryu's Shakunetsu Hadoken, and the Flash Cartridge produces blinding light; the EX version becomes Rose's Soul Spark). In the Mai-HiME anime, Shizuru dies because she was Natsuki's most important person when Duran was destroyed. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Duran is usually responsible for using projectile-based Ultra Combos such as the Light of Justice, Shin Hadoken and Messatsu Gohado. It also gains the ability to fuse with Akuma to become Cyber Akuma. On the other hand, it shows signs of weaknesses to Ryu’s special attacks such as his Hadoken and/or Shoryuken; a similar trait to Miroku as said above. Duran's attack and speed is boosted up whenever Natsuki is in Hado Kakusei mode. Duran is probably based on Dylan from Celtic mythology, the son of Arianrhod. Dylan is also said to be the child of waves, therefore he became the god of oceans. This corresponds with how Duran comes out of ice. Another point about Natsuki is her relationship with her mother. Arianrhod had another son named Lleu, whom she almost kills. Although there is a difference of gender, Arianrhod could be Natsuki’s mother; Dr. Saeko Kuga, Lleu being Natsuki, and Dylan being Duran. Also, it could be that the name of Duran was adopted from the term "Dylan" which means "ice". In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, its weakness to Ryu's special attacks is somewhat a nod to Ryu's story in Street Fighter Alpha 2; which similar to the above. With Natsuki's story seemingly based with Ryu, where that timeGouken was killed by Akuma. This led Ryu to have a desire for vengeance against Akuma. However, during the events of Street Fighter IV, Gouken is revealed to be alive; for Natsuki's case, she finds out that her mother is alive and is working with the Searrs Foundation. On the other hand, in both Mai-HiME manga and anime, Natsuki doesn't seem to be happy about it, in this case, Natsuki fought her own mother in the manga, much more with Ryu fights Akuma back in Alpha 2. In both cases, they are both being tested. The main difference is Natsuki eventually defeats her mother, as for Ryu, he was only warned by Akuma about the Satsui no Hadou within him. And of that note, this makes Ryu being Natsuki, while both Gouken and Akuma being Natsuki's mother. 'Gakutenou' :Weakness: Satsui no Hado Attacks (i.e., Messatsu Gohado, Messatsu Goshoryu, Kongou Kokuretsu Zan, etc.) :Other Information: Quadrupedal-based, can transform into a chariot :Attacks: Spiral Dash Gakutenou was a strange and unidentified creature that looks like an armadillo or even lion. Gakutenou's back legs has the ability to transform into wheels, allowing Midori Sugiura, its HiME master, to move at high speeds on land and in the air and also by rotating its wheels at high power. It can also launch a tornado that can trap an enemy within. It has an extendable tail-like blade that can cut through hard stones. Its shape allows it to become a living projectile; the rocket thrusters on its back give it an incredible amount of thrust, which it uses in its Spiral Dash attack: gathering speed, it rushes forward, covering itself in energy and then physically blasting through whatever is in its path. It can go through a wall of solid stone and even the metal hull of a ship. For this ability Gakutenou can be associated with a rhinoceros. Gakutenou is weak to Satsui no Hado attacks. Akuma’s Kongou Kokuretsu Zan may have a possible chance to destroy its wheels on its chariot mode; should Gakutenou attempt to get close to Akuma. There is no god with a name of anything close to Gakutenou. The name in Japanese describes a “state of great shock”, so strong that one doesn’t know what to do. So literally translated, Gakutenou becomes “a king that surprises even the heavens”. In Kojiki, an old Japanese text, there’s a line that vaguely translates to “Susanoo no Mikoto violently kills a woman who wears a heavenly robe”. Susanoo is a god in Japanese mythology who killed Yamata no Orochi, the eight headed dragon that symbolizes chaos, but he himself was a very rough man. Rough enough to makes Amaterasu no Mikoto, the goddess of the sun, so upset that she hid herself away, covering the world in darkness. The closest call for basis of Gakutenou would probably be Susanoo. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, the ‘ten’ kanji is present in Gakutenou’s forehead. Its weakness to the Satsui no Hado alludes to Akuma's prefight and win quotes vs. Amaterasu, Thor, and/or Shuma-Gorath in Marvel vs. Capcom 3: Fate of Two Worlds, stating, “''It’s always fun to kill a god.”, and “''I have killed a god with my fists!” 'Harry (Hari)' ::Weakness: Ryusokyaku, Metsu Hadoken, Raging Demon ::Other Information: Quadrupedal-based Harry (sometimes spelled as Hari) was the child of Akane Higurashi. Harry bears a resemblance to a giant tiger. It has the ability to manipulate wind currents to slash at enemies before drawing them into a vacuum to crush them. When Harry was killed by Miyu Greer (or Evil Ryu in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME), Kazuya Kurauchi also died in front of her because he was her boyfriend and the most important person in Akane's life. However, in the crossover story, Akane’s HiME powers return early and Kazuya is revived after Akane hears a scream from a distance; which it turned out to be from Nanase, Akane, along with Harry appear on the scene during a scuffle between a brainwashed Hokuto and Kairi. This led to Harry to brutally tackle Kairi to death, ending the fight between the siblings. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Harry is vulnerable to three of Evil Ryu's special attacks said above. While Evil Ryu went on a rampage, Akane tries to defend Kazuya with her own power, Akane gets caught off guard, and then Evil Ryu destroys her Child with the Raging Demon, resulting the death of Kazuya. Seeing how Akane uses a tonfa, it brings attention to the Asian culture. Rather than a god, Harry’s origin can be found in a non-fictional source in Malaysia. Tani Yutaka’s little sister was killed in England, but the murderer was judged to be innocent. For revenge, this Japanese man began stealing valuable belongings in England and giving them away to people in Malaysia where he lived, making him legendary there. His acts of kindness, from Malaysian point of view, lead to creation of Harimau Beneficial Bandits. The character that symbolizes the group is Harimau, the word for "tiger" in Malaysia. 'Julia' "Not to be confused with Juli from the Street Fighter Alpha series" :Weakness: Projectiles, Kaisen Dankairaku :Other Information: Half-humanoid and half-arachnid based; Sonic Booms may have a chance to cut any of its limbs. Nao Yuuki's child was Julia. Julia appeared as a green and yellow half-human female spider with a scorpion tail. Julia's main ability is her sharp tail similar to a stinger as well as releasing its sticky web-like strings from its abdomen and chest. Julia is also capable of emitting some kind of acidic liquid by opening its chest, possibly a reference to the venom of spiders. Julia follows in every command of Nao by the help of her element. Nao used her in robbing men that she attracts. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME; Julia, even Nao herself are vulnerable to fireball-based attacks such as Hadokens, Sonic Booms, Soul Sparks, and even Yoga Fires. In certain situations, Sonic Booms may have a chance to cut her limbs, the Hadoken and Soul Spark has a chance to stun her momentarily. At the same time, it cannot even read Juri’s movements; due to the fact the Feng Shui Engine allows the latter to weaken Julia. In the anime, Julia is destroyed by Shizuru, while in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME; it is destroyed by Juri with her Kaisen Dankairaku. Julia has most likely originated from a god in Cthulhu mythology, Atlach-Nacha. Atlach-Nacha is a spider with a face of a human that is said to dwell in a hole it dug, planning to bring an end to the world. It is said to be a god that cannot multitask, therefore it becomes very upset when interrupted with what it is doing. It is also said that it can be summoned, but doing so would entangle the summoner in the web and leave them no option but to be eaten. How appropriate to Nao’s child. 'Gennai' :Weakness: (Wrath of the) Raging Demon, any of Vega's Special Attacks (i.e., Bloody High Claw) :Other Information: Reptilian-based. Only Akuma's Super and Ultra Raging Demons are effective against it; Vega can also outmatch it. Akira Okuzaki's child, a huge frog like creature named Gennai, has the ability to blind enemies with the giant spotlights on its back, allowing her to control the shadow of her enemy in the ground and allow Gennai to execute its Jigoku Gama (literally "Hell Toad") attack, which involves Gennai launching a huge spiked ball out of its mouth towards the enemy. In summoning Gennai, Akira needs to say the long incantation "Rin, Pyou (or Byou), Tou, Sha, Kai, Jin, Retsu, Zai, Zen (Kuji-in), Gennai, Appearance!"; however, it's debatable if this is actually necessary, as Akira later summons Gennai without the incantation. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME; just like Harry – Akane’s Child, Gennai’s weakness is the Raging Demon. Another warrior who can outmatch its ability is Vega; another ninja. As demonstrated when he destroys both Akira and Gennai with a lethal Bloody High Claw. This is another example of an origin in an existing person. Gennai is probably based on Hiraga Gennai, a scientist who lived from 1728 to 1780. He is most famous for inventing elekiter (electrostatic generator) that generate electricity. The toad is equipped with the electrostatic, as shown it being used once. As for Akira’s outfit, it must be a reference to Jiraiya. Jiraiya is a fictional ninja who rode on toad and fought for the poor by stealing from the rich. 'St. Vlas (St. Vrus)' :Weakness: Nightmare Booster, Tyrant Slaughter, Misogi, Dirty Bull, Splendid Claw :Other Information: Based from a knight; a piece from game of chess. The Raging Demon is rendered useless against it. Sister Yukariko Sanada's child, named St. Vlas (St. Vrus), was a resemblance of a knight, a piece in the game of chess, that can change its shape into a winged unicorn during its iron maiden form. It also has the ability to force its opponents into an illusion before crushing them with its large wings in the style of an iron maiden. St. Vlas is weak to four Ultra Combos, the Nightmare Booster, Misogi, Dirty Bull, and Splendid Claw. Sister Yukariko Sanada's child, named St. Vlas (St. Vrus), was a resemblance of a knight, a piece in the game of chess, that can change its shape into a winged unicorn during its iron maiden form. It also has the ability to force its opponents into an illusion before crushing them with its large wings in the style of an iron maiden. Sister Yukariko, being a nun, has a partial reference to Christianity. Back when Christianity was the target of persecution, the cross used to be the target of arrow, and whoever was able to stick three on it was said to be able to become a master of archery. Whether this is the origin or not, three signifies demons, such as the trident that the devils are usually drawn with. Later on, the word “hamartia”, meaning “sin”, was made due to pressure from Greece, but it literally translates as “off target”. As for Sister Yukariko’s child, its origin can be seen in a god originally named Volos. When Volos’ idol was thrown into the Pocayna River, he either became the devil, or alternately he became St. Vlas (St. Blaise), a shepherd. He is often tied together with the image of sexual suppression and male organs. St. Vlas's iron maiden-like ability is possibly a reference to St. Blaise's martyrdom. Also, it could be that the name of St. Vlas was adopted from the famous racehorse named St. Blaisewhich is related to its appearance as a horse-headed child. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Sister Yukariko along with her Child St. Vlas fought five villainous characters from Street Fighter starting with Akuma, Urien, Balrog, Vega, and then M. Bison, whose characteristics are based on five of the seven deadly sins in Christianity, as it corresponds to the following;Akuma is described by Anger, due to the fact that anyone in general who use the Satsui no Hado are driven with rage and seek worthy opponents for a fight to the death Despite his cold and relentless personality, true to Akuma's moral code as a warrior; he fights only warriors that he deems worthy, or the ones he believes have the potential to become the best. However, for Sister Yukariko, she witnesses on how Akuma deals his opponents harshly as somewhat a manifestation of impurity and rage. Envy is one thing that describes Urien, that somehow speaks of his purpose to dethrone his brother, Gill and rule the world in tyranny. Vega and his display of narcissism manfiests Pride, who believes that beauty shall prevail and ugliness will be extinguished. Greed ''is what best describes for Balrog and his insatiable covetuousness for wealth; and as for Bison, he is the superlative personification of ''Lust (specifically for power) as Bison's personality shows, whereas he finds pleasure towards the sufferings of his opposers, which is the manifestation of his Psycho Power 'Diana' ::Weakness: Shoryureppa and Shinryuken ::Other Information: Plant-based Yukino Kikukawa's child, Diana, is a weird plant-like creature that has the ability to sprout spores that serves as mini-cameras. Also, Diana can attack its enemies by the use of its tentacle-like roots. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Diana is vulnerable to all of Ken's attacks, including his Shoryureppa and Shinryuken. As reported in the official guidebook, Diana is a reference to Anne of Green Gables. Anne’s best friend Diana notices how Anne is growing a mysterious plant in the forest. If Diana is a reference to this, this means Haruka represents Anne, while Diana is Yukino and her child to the mysterious plant. Also, it might be that Diana was named after the Roman goddess named Diana, the goddess of forest and of the moon. 'Kiyohime' :Weakness: Satsui no Hado Attacks; most especially Messatsu-Goshoryu. :Other Information: A hybrid of a squid and hydra; only Evil Ryu can match its power. Shizuru Fujino's child was Kiyohime, a combination of a giant squid and of the Hydra. Kiyohime's multiple snake heads serves as its tentacles, allow it to attack quickly and repeatedly, and each of its heads can spray an acidic silver poison. Kiyohime is one of the largest childs in the anime, comparably similar in size to Mai's Child, Kagusutchi, and Mikoto's Child, Miroku, and arguably, one of the strongest. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Kiyohime (like Gakutenou and St. Vlas), is vulnerable to attacks (even Ultra Combos) empowered by the Satsui no Hado such as the Metsu Hadoken and Messatsu-Goshoryu, as demonstrated by Evil Ryu in fight against Shizuru, with the latter move being performed against Kiyohime. In the said story, Kiyohime gains power whenever Shizuru wields the Yamato. Kiyohime is right out of the Konjaku Monogatarishū, a classic Japanese work of literature that is titled “The Story of Kiyohime”. During their travels to Kumano, a nameless old monk and a young monk named Anchin (Anjin) stop by a house to stay for a night. The owner of the house, Kiyohime (Kiyo), who’s a widow, falls in love with Anchin at first sight and approaches him to start a relationship. However, Anchin devotes himself to Buddhism, so he fears Kiyohime, and therefore lies to her by saying that he’ll return to her once he finishes his mission to Kumano. Kiyohime believes his word and waits, but Anchin does not return. Receiving no news from Anchin, Kiyohime asks a traveler from Kumano about Anchin’s whereabouts, and finds out that he had already gone back to his country. In anger, sadness, and jealousy, Kiyohime transforms into a giant snake. In fear of Kiyohime, Anchin hides under a bell but is soon found (so this makes Natsuki out to be Anchin in this case) and is turned into a snake as well. Anchin asks the old monk to send the both of them to heaven, and with the old monk’s prayers, the two of them rise to heaven together. Kiyohime's weakness to the Satsui no Hado in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME is a different story; references to the DLC lost episode of Asura's Wrath "At last, Someone Angrier than Me", where Asura sent Ryu to the moon in after a two round fight Asura transforms into his six-armed vajra form and attacks Ryu with a powerful uppercut sending both of them to the moon. . As Asura tries to drive his fist through Ryu's chest Ryu is suddenly fully consumed by the Satsui no Hadou and transforms into a demonic version of Evil Ryu and begins the second half of the fight. It's notable weakness is the Messatsu Gou Shouryuu, one of Evil Ryu's Ultra Combos, one of the direct allusions in Asura's Wrath when Asura himself takes damage of the move's full animation. After a tiresome fight when Asura counters Evil Ryu's most powerful attack the Raging Demon, Ryu returns back to normal through sheer exhaustion he admires and commends Asura for his skills and asks for another fight. And on that note, this alludes to Shizuru being Asura. 'Yatagarasu' :Weakness: Flaming Shoryuken, any of Guy's special attacks, Kairi's Shouki Hatsudou :Other Information: Winged creature; can fire projectiles from its wings; the feathers can be reflected with the Aegis Reflector Shiho Munakata's child in the anime, called Yatagarasu, is a large crow like creature able to fire its feathers in projectile attacks, as well as a destructive beam attack from its beak. Oddly, this version of the mythical creature has only one leg. Yatagarasu resembles Sabredramon from Digimon. Yatagarasu’s weakness is the flaming Shoryuken, Bushin-ryu based attacks, and Kairi's Shouki Hatsudou. Its projectiles can be deflected with the Aegis Reflector. Yatagarasu dwells in the sun, and is the messenger of the sun goddess, Amaterasu Omikami. Karasu means “crow”, so as easily guessed, this child is a crow. Crows are usually associated with negative images, but that’s a western influence. In Japan, it was originally a messenger of the gods characterized by loyalty, honesty, and devotion. However, Yatagarasu is usually depicted with three legs. Since Shiho’s child had only one leg, it means that loyalty, truthfulness and devotion must have been replaced with solitude, jealousy, and monopoly. On the other hand, Iori Yagami from SNK's King of Fighters, has a Neo Max Kin 1218 Shiki: Yatagarasu (Forbidden Method 1218: Eight-Branch Crow), which alludes to this name. [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mashiro_Kazahana Mashiro Kazahana]' (Suishouhime)' :Weakness: Psycho Punisher :Other information: Only Bison is powerful enough to defeat her. Fumi Himeno's child in the anime is actually Mashiro Kazahana, called Suishouhime (meaning Crystal Princess) in her Child form. Seeing how Fumi wields a death scythe, the best image for her would be Hades, the god of underworld. A word about her name probably comes from “hifumi norito”, a prayer that leads the spirit to heavenly peace. But since “hi” is missing, it’s probably going to stop at rest, not making its way to peace. This explains how Mashiro, who is over 300 years old, kept her soul in the present world. Mashiro, as Reito called her the queen of hell, would be put in the position of Izanami, who carries the nature of death in her character. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, Bison is capable enough to destroy Suishouhime, even with the Psycho Punisher. For some reasons, in the HiME anime, Suishouhime (Mashiro) was incapacitated by Mikoto, per the orders of the Obsidian Prince, and in Street Fighter X Mai-HiME as said above, she is to be defeated and destroyed by M. Bison before reaching the Obsidian Prince. 'Eclipse 1 Artemis' :Weakness: Temporal Thunder :Other Information: Urien is capable enough to destroy it from Earth to outer space by charging his Temporal Thunder for too long. Alyssa Searrs' child was the giant satellite that float from outer space called Eclipse 1 Artemis. Eclipse 1 Artemis can fire a Golden Lighting by the command of Alyssa through her golden hairs, as well as missiles to defend itself. In Street Fighter X Mai-HiME, it is weak to Urien's Temporal Thunder. Since this Child floats in outer space, Urien can fire the Temporal Thunder by charging it for too long to add the speed of the projectile to destroy the Artemis once the Temporal Thunder is fired from long range. A reference to Artemis, the goddess of mountains, sometimes the moon, and hunting from Greek mythology. A master of archery, this explains the accuracy when firing the Golden Lighting. Category:Blog posts